


Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Xiaoyang [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Xiaoyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yangyang helps Ten and Xiaojun get closer after what happened.Part 2 of Too Much





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neon_lights21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_lights21/gifts), [qiankunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiankunn/gifts).



> This is mostly about closure and not at all about the details of things that might have happened or things they might have talked about, so please understand that this is a very short second (and last) part. Enjoy!

Yangyang woke up at 8am the next morning. He tried to stay in bed on his phone but Xiaojun was too hot next to him so he did his best not to wake him up when he climbed over him and headed for the bathroom.

Ten came into the kitchen fifteen minutes after he'd made himself coffee.

"Morning," Yangyang said in English.

"Morning," Ten replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "How's Xiaojun?"

"I don't know," Yangyang sighed. "He wasn't awake when I left the room."

"I should talk to him."

"Hm." Yangyang took a seat on the kitchen counter. "I guess I should tell you that it wasn't only because of you. You just triggered the avalanche."

"I should learn to keep my mouth shut," Ten replied.

"He knows you," Yangyang reassured him. "He knows you appreciate him. It was just at this point that it became too much for him. It could've been anyone: our managers, the director, even me."

Ten sighed and helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Can you look for me if he's already awake?"

Yangyang nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you when you talk to him?"

"Would probably be better."

Their dynamic was strange, Yangyang found. He was used to joking around with Ten, to Ten teasing him, to talk to him about serious matters like a big brother. They were supposed to have a special bond between them as they spoke English together but not even this could make the atmosphere between them comfortable.

Yangyang sighed and went to the door. "I'm gonna look if he's awake," he announced before leaving the room.

He was.

Xiaojun was still lying in bed on his side, his hands flat under the pillow and his legs forming a curve underneath the blanket.

His eyes wandered over to Yangyang when he stepped into the room, following him until sat down on the mattress and placed a hand on Xiaojun's shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" Yangyang asked tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it," Xiaojun replied. "I have to and I should do it as soon as possible." The longer he avoided the topic the bigger of a deal it would become and the more apparent it would be to their managers.

"I talked to Ten a couple of minutes ago. He's sorry about it. He knows he can't unsay what he said but he'll try being more sensitive." Yangyang leaned forward and lay his forehead on the blanket above Xiaojun's waist.

Xiaojun's hand wandered to Yangyang's hair immediately, untangling non-existent knots in the soft strands.

Ten knocked on the door a few minutes later. Xiaojun's grip on Yangyang's scalp tightened to keep him from moving as he told him to come in. Yangyang stayed with them when they talked it out, both embarrassed at the start, not quite knowing how to articulate their thoughts but when Ten told Xiaojun about a similar situation that hat happened to him when he still went by TNT the ice was broken.  
At some point Ten sat down next to Yangyang, leaning on his shoulder and taking Xiaojun's hand in his. At some point Yangyang climbed over Xiaojun and lay down next to him. At some point Ten joined them with his head buried in the crook of Xiaojun's neck, the horizontal position allowing him to doze off.

That's how Kun and Lucas found them half an hour before practice started.

Yangyang was the first one to wake up, almost hitting his head on the top bunk. He shook the others gently, watching Kun and Lucas leave as soon as they opened their eyes, Xiaojun groaning that it had gotten too cold and trying to pull Yangyang back down.

Ten squeezed Xiaojun one last time before he left the room with a secretive smile.

"Better now?" Yangyang asked and ran his hand through Xiaojun's messy hair.

"I still don't want to face the others. It's kinda awkward, I guess."

"They're not gonna say anything once they notice that you guys sorted it out. Just be your usual self around Ten."

"Easier said than done," Xiaojun laughed and watched Yangyang get up, following suit minutes later when Yangyang was already good to go.

Xiaojun was surprised by Yangyang's determination when he got dragged by him to Ten's side as soon as he left the room.

But it was good, Xiaojun noticed. Yangyang was right about what he'd said. None of the others overstepped his boundaries, leaving his thoughts to himself and trusting Yangyang with taking care of him should he need it.

He lifted his hand absentmindedly and started massaging Yangyang's neck as he'd usually do when he was feeling a lazy affection and gratefulness for the other. Now, five months later, he hadn't had a single breakdown since the last one and he and Ten were closer than ever.


End file.
